Dairy Queen
by Pandi74
Summary: Préparation citronné pour la fête de noël. Et si Don devenait le plat? Don/Danny Slash


**Dairy Queen**

En ce jeudi soir de la semaine d'avant Noël, Don et Danny préparaient un dessert de circonstance. Le lendemain, toute l'équipe d'experts allait manger ensemble. Chacun ayant un plat à apporter afin de confectionner un buffet. Même si Don ne faisait pas officiellement partie de l'équipe, il passait tellement de temps à errer dans les locaux de la police scientifique, qu'il était tout naturel qu'il y prenne part, ainsi qu'à l'échange de cadeaux qui allait suivre.

Au son des cantiques de Noël et de l'éclairage multicolore provenant de l'arbre décoré dans le salon, les deux hommes terminaient leurs derniers préparatifs. La contribution de Danny : la classique bûche de Noël et une assiette de fromage. Don, lui devait s'occuper des salades : une salade de pâtes, une aux riz et une aux choux.

L'arôme du gâteau au chocolat remplissait la pièce. Un gâteau cuit à point qui n'attendait plus que la main experte de Danny afin de revêtir ses couleurs de fête.

— Don, ne fait pas coller les pâtes.

— Danny, je ne suis peut-être pas italien, mais je sais encore comment faire cuire des pâtes.

— Allons, ne fais pas l'enfant, si je n'étais pas là pour te surveiller, tu ferais bruler un café. C'est pour ça que chaque année tu hérites des achats de boissons et de la vaisselle jetable. Veux-tu une bière pour célébrer ta promotion, ajouta Danny taquin.

— Ma promotion?

— Tu n'es plus responsable des plats déjà préparés.

Un torchon à vaisselle traversa la pièce, par la voie des airs et termina son vol sur le visage de Danny. En représailles, Danny passa un doigt dans le glaçage au chocolat. Il avança lentement vers Don qui recula jusqu'au mur de la cuisine. Ne pouvant aller plus loin, il fut sauvagement attaqué par un index chocolaté. Le nez et le menton de Don changèrent de couleur. Danny porta allègrement son index à sa bouche. Lentement, le doigt pénétra entre ses lèvres pour en ressortir et y entrer à nouveau, encore plus alléchant que le chocolat le recouvrant.

— Il fait chaud par ici, est tu certain d'avoir éteint le four, questionna Don.

— Ne te préoccupe pas du four, la température va encore monter…

— Il n'y a pas que la température qui monte, je sens le sang affluer vers une partie de mon anatomie…

Danny lécha le glaçage sur le visage de Don. Il l'embrassa passionnément dans le cou et il s'empara avidement de sa bouche. Leurs langues valsèrent un bref instant avant que Danny n'entreprenne de détacher la chemise de Don, très lentement en le bécotant entre chaque bouton. Le vêtement retiré laissa apparaître les pectoraux de l'inspecteur, sculpté à souhait. Danny se pencha légèrement afin de pouvoir mordiller les tétons de son amant. Un frisson de plaisir parcourut le corps de Don. La langue de Danny se traça un chemin descendant sur la peau mise à nue devant lui. Il s'agenouilla devant son partenaire et entreprit de dénouer sa ceinture. La fermeture éclair ne résista pas beaucoup plus longtemps. Le pantalon et le boxer de Don tombèrent sur ses chevilles alors que sa virilité fut exposée à la vue de l'homme devant lui.

— Allonge-toi, ordonna Danny.

— Ici, dans la cuisine, demanda Don.

— Bien sûr. Ça te pose un problème.

— Aucunement.

Les vêtements de Danny jonchèrent rapidement le sol près de lui. Il n'était pas seulement un spécialiste pour faire parler les preuves, ses mains savaient s'activer. Il pouvait se dénuder à la vitesse de l'éclair ou d'un superhéros. Il s'allongea sur Don, collant son érection contre celle de l'homme de sa vie. Danny amorça un baiser, en fusionnant leurs lèvres, puis leurs langues firent de même, jusqu'au manque d'oxygène.

— Ferme les yeux, Donnie.

Vouant une confiance aveugle à son partenaire, Don ferma ses yeux bleus sans aucune hésitation, cachant ainsi la lueur ludique qui brillait au fond de ceux-ci. Il entendit la porte du placard et du réfrigérateur s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Son imagination s'emballa rapidement…

— Garde tes yeux fermés, bébé.

Danny attrapa la bouteille de chocolat liquide et d'une voix sensuelle, il se mit à d'écrire chacun de ses gestes.

— Ouvrir avec vos dents la bouteille de chocolat liquide. Tracer sur le ventre de votre partenaire la forme d'un bol…

Don ne put retenir un tressaillement au contact du chocolat. Une fois le premier instant de surprise passée, le désir augmenta sensiblement au fur et à mesure que le liquide se répandait sur sa peau.

— Mettre à l'intérieur du bol une généreuse boule de glace au chocolat. Ajouter plutôt deux boules, comme ses adorables testicules…

Cette fois, le corps de Don se contorsionna sous le toucher de la surface glacée. Pour le détendre et le réchauffer, la langue de Danny s'attaqua à ses attributs masculins.

— Tremper des cerises dans le chocolat avant de les disposer aux endroits stratégiques.

Danny prit une cerise entre ses lèvres et s'avança vers la bouche de son partenaire sexuel. La cerise passa d'une bouche à l'autre. Don la croqua avidement et en redemanda. Ils échangèrent des baisers, savourant le goût de ce petit fruit rouge dans la bouche de l'autre.

— Arroser généreusement de miel doré.

À ses mots, un coulis de nectar de fleurs fut renversé et la substance sirupeuse arrosa la crème glacée.

— Bon sang, Danny… approche… viens butiner. J'ai besoin de toi, Honey, maintenant…

— Ce n'est pas encore le moment, Donno. Il me reste à te saupoudrer de pépites de chocolat, répliqua Danny et joignant le geste à la parole.

— Danny, ton assiette commence à trouver la glace très froide.

— Je vais engloutir mon dessert et me régaler de ton corps. Je vais tout lécher, jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Apès avoir manger, il faut bien faire la vaisselle. Crois-moi, tu vas briller comme un sou neuf.

Danny caressa de sa langue chaque parcelle de nourriture sur le corps de Don. Dans sa bouche, les saveurs du sirop de chocolat, de la glace et du miel se mélangèrent. Il prenait un malin plaisir à taquiner son amoureux en modifiant la cadence de sa dégustation. Sa main errait négligemment sur le sexe tendu de son compagnon, augmentant l'excitation.

Une fois son délice avalé, Danny reprit sa bouteille de fondant au chocolat. Cette fois, il déversa le contenu directement sur l'érection de Don.

— Tu vas ressembler à un éclair au chocolat. Mon dessert préféré. Un éclair à la crème fouettée! Les meilleurs! Tu es inégalable, le plus gouteux et le plus savoureux.

Danny agita rapidement la deuxième bouteille et il arrosa généreusement le pénis de son amant de crème fouettée. Sa bouche gourmande s'avança rapidement pour prendre possession de son homme. Inutile de le faire attendre davantage. Il trouva le moyen adéquat pour lui prouver que son travail ne consistait pas le seul endroit où il était un expert. La chaleur de la bouche de Danny enveloppa bientôt tout le corps de Don. La respiration de ce dernier se fit de plus en plus erratique. Danny ne put résister à l'envie de se servir une deuxième portion de dessert. Il refit un nouvel éclair au chocolat avec double portion de crème fouettée.

Danny avala sa dernière bouchée de sucrerie puis se positionna à califourchon sur le corps de Don. Il s'empala sur le sexe fièrement dressé de l'homme de sa vie. Il aimait sentir son amant bouger tout au fond de lui. Se presser contre sa peau nue et brulante de désir. L'ivresse les gagna en un clin d'œil. Le plaisir immense que procura la vue de son partenaire prendre son pied aussi puissamment ne tarda pas à se faire ressentir. D'abord faiblement, puis, de plus en plus fort, le prénom de l'autre franchit les lèvres de chacun.

Le corps tremblant, Don projeta sa semence dans l'intimité de Danny. La jouissance fixa un sourire béa sur son visage. La sensation de l'explosion de sperme à l'intérieur de lui eut raison des dernières résistances de Danny. Il répandit à son tour le fluide de son amour sur le ventre de Don.

L'odeur de chocolat et de sexe remplissait la pièce. Ses plaisirs olfactifs et gustatifs comblés, Danny s'écroula sur son amant, épuisé par ce jeu sexuel. Pendant un moment, ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, tentant de reprendre une respiration et un rythme cardiaque normal. Les yeux clos, les doigts entrelacés, ils profitèrent pleinement de ce bref instant de douce et aromatique fusion corporelle.

— Danny, tu es un vrai chef. Tu manipules les aliments à la perfection, commenta Don lorsqu'il fut capable de parler à nouveau. C'était absolument génial. Que dirais-tu de terminer cette fabuleuse soirée sous la douche?

— Te trouverais-tu un peu collant?

Comme seule réponse, Don enlaça Danny et l'embrassa passionnément. Il se retira doucement du corps de son amant. Tous deux prirent la direction de la salle de bain, main dans la main, en route pour une bonne douche chaude.

— C'est à moi de te gâter maintenant. Laisse-toi faire, je vais te laver, annonça Don.

Il prit le savon, le fit mousser et ensuite, il passa tendrement ses mains sur tout le corps de son homme. Il s'attarda à certains endroits plus sensibles pour masser doucement du bout des doigts la peau de Danny.

— Tu es bien silencieux? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes. Quelque chose ne va pas?

— Je ne me sens pas très bien. J'ai mal au cœur et au ventre.

— Surdose de sucre! Tu as péché par excès.

— Je suis toujours trop gourmand lorsque tu es au menu.

— C'est vrai que tu es un peu pâle. Ça fait contraste avec tout à l'heure, tu étais rouge d'excitation. Tu vas t'allonger pendant que je range la cuisine.

— OK.

— Tu ne répliques pas! Là, je suis vraiment inquiet, ajouta Don d'un ton moqueur.

Don ferma les robinets d'eau. Il jeta un regard à Danny. Ils échangèrent un sourire. Bon, la soirée n'était pas complètement perdue. Don rangea aussi vite qu'il le put. Il se changea et rejoignit Danny au lit.

— Comment te sens-tu, questionna Don.

— J'ai vomi! Ça va mieux maintenant, répondit Danny, les yeux toujours fermés.

— J'aimerais m'en assurer.

Danny ouvrit un œil. Il éclata de rire à la vue de Don. Ce dernier portait un boxer blanc avec une croix rouge, indiquant l'endroit sur son corps renfermant un trésor. Un stéthoscope entourait son cou. Il tenait dans sa main gauche une petite mallette d'enfant.

— Veux-tu jouer au docteur avec moi?

_**Le jour suivant au bureau de la police scientifique**_

La table qui servait habituellement à étendre les preuves était maintenant recouverte d'une jolie nappe aux couleurs de Noël. Des mets traditionnels remplissaient la surface de travail.

Lindsay s'avança vers Danny.

— Je sais que tu aimes les desserts alors je t'ai préparé une tarte au chocolat recouverte de crème fouettée.

Danny porta sa main à sa bouche et avala péniblement sa salive.

— Je vais prendre l'air, murmura-t-il rapidement avant de s'éclipser.

— Don, tu sais ce qui lui arrive?

— Il a fait une digestion cette nuit.

— Il a mangé quoi?

— Heu… de la pizza, répondit Don en devenant aussi rouge que l'habit du Père-Noël. Je vais voir s'il a besoin d'aide.

Don rejoignit son amant dans le corridor.

— Ça va?

— Oui.

— Pendant un moment, j'ai bien cru que tu allais être malade.

— Si c'est pour te voir revêtir ton costume de docteur, je veux bien faire un effort.

— Idiot!

Don s'avança encore plus près de Danny. Il jeta un regard de chaque côté du couloir, puis il sortit une petite feuille de gui de sa poche. Il la positionna au dessus de la tête de Danny. Ils échangèrent alors un baiser passionné, goûtant la langue de l'autre.

— Il va falloir ajouter certains items sur la liste d'épicerie, je pense que nos réserves de chocolat et de crème fouettée doivent être renouvelées.

**_Fin_**


End file.
